July 7, 2014 Monday Night RAW
The July 7, 2014 Edition of RAW is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's RAW brand, which took place on July 7, 2014 at the Bell Centre in Montreal, Quebec, Canada. Episode summary Nikki Bella vs Alicia Fox Looks like Alicia Fox doesn’t even need two working arms to get her point across. Nikki Bella, on the other hand, could use an extra limb (or perhaps a new partner) to get herself back on track: not only was she further punished for the fired Brie Bella’s insubordination by being placed into a match with the wildly unstable Miss Fox, but both Divas were forced by The Authority to contest the bout with one arm tied behind their backs. Alicia didn’t even wait for the restraints to be applied before she went off the rails, pouncing on Nikki to such a degree that Michael Cole openly speculated if The Authority put her up to it. If they did, job well done. Rob Van Dam vs Rusev Rusev is not impressed by high-fliers. This much the WWE Universe found out after The Bulgarian Brute swatted the aerial expert Rob Van Dam in the latest installment of The Super Athlete’s undefeated streak. Van Dam initially appeared to crack the code to defeating Rusev, peppering the big man with kicks before pummeling him with a tornado DDT. But the hot streak ended there, as Rusev unleashed his power maneuvers to counter Mr. Monday Night, finally locking in the Accolade to put the bout to sleep. What may give Rusev pause, however, is Jack Swagger, who formally challenged “The Fist of Russia” to a showdown at WWE Battleground, courtesy of Zeb Colter. With any luck, The Bulgarian Brute will accept. We, the people, demand nothing less. AJ Lee & Paige vs The Funkadactyls If there’s one thing to be taken away from the Divas tag match on Raw, it’s that good enemies make better tag team partners. Take, for example, AJ Lee & Paige, currently dancing around the Divas Championship, who joined forces to claim victory one week after The Black Widow forced Paige into defending – and losing – the butterfly title. Paige’s exaggerated shows of respect prompted The Authority to order their team-up, but it was The Funkadactyls themselves, ironically enough, who enabled their enemies to win the match: An unimpressed Cameron refused to tag in until Paige & AJ had all but picked Naomi apart, and then wandered promptly into a match-ending Paige-Turner. The budding tension within The Funkadactyls finally came to a head after that, and Planet Funk imploded as the two Divas brawled, with Cameron finally storming off in a huff. Good friends make better enemies. Results * Singles Match with Nikki Bella having one arm tied behind her back: Alicia Fox vs. Nikki Bella ended in a no contest * Singles Match: Rusev (w/ Lana) defeated Rob Van Dam by submission * Tag Team Match: Paige & AJ Lee defeated The Funkadactyls (Cameron & Naomi) Other on-screen talent * Interviewer: Renee Young Media Category:2014 television episodes Category:RAW episodes Category:Alicia Fox Category:Nikki Bella Category:Episodes featuring Lana Category:Episodes featuring Paige Category:AJ Lee Category:Cameron Category:Episodes featuring Naomi Category:Layla Category:Episodes featuring Summer Rae Category:Episodes featuring Renee Young Category:WWE television episodes